


Submissive Soldiers

by IcdKoffie



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baldren and Audrey give into their passions in the shower after sparring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> I first published this on 5/23/13 at ff.net as WicketestIshEvaWritten.

Submissive Soldiers

Yo! Man, do I miss this game (my PSP got stolen but I'm getting a new one eventually)! Best fucking handheld game ever. Anyway, this story's about Baldren and Audrey, so if you dislike incest then don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy! 

"You've gotta do better than that, Audrey." Baldren and his sister Audrey were sword fighting in the training room, and he just got the upper hand by jabbing the fake sword into her left arm.

"Hmph." The woman held onto her fresh wound and clutched her sword handle. "Your recklessness will cost you in the end, Baldren."

"Huh?!" he barely had time to think when Audrey made a big cut on his left thigh.

She stood up and pointed the sword at Baldren, who was on his knees. "Told you." She said with a harsh tone.

He looked up at her with a conceited smile on his face. "So you think you've won, huh?"

Turning around to leave, she threw her sword near him and stated, "Yes, I think so." without even looking at him.

Not one to be defeated, Baldren scowled and mustered all of his strength to spear his sister to the ground.

"Ha, I won." He uttered casually.

She frowned. "So it seems…"

As the Lieutenant Colonel stared into Audrey's honey eyes, he blushed and found himself lightly rubbing his right leg against hers and bought his eyes to her luscious lips. Oh, how he wanted to seize them, to make his name escape from them.

"Baldren, you've made your point. Now get off me. You're heavy." His sister's strict tone brought him back to reality.

He shook his head. "Sorry." He got off her and stood up. "I-I'm gonna take a shower." "Weird… why would I say that?"

A confused look appeared on Audrey's face. "I'm going there too. That's where we always go after training."

"Oh, is that right?" he sounded like he didn't know what was going on.

She rolled her eyes. "You're acting really weird now. Even weirder that usual."

"Ha, ha, ha…" Baldren tried to laugh off his sister's sharp criticism.

"I'm going. See you."

Baldren soon followed.

Hearing the shower run across from him made him think about what happened earlier as he tended to his wounds. He didn't know why those thoughts appeared, but now that he was thinking about it, Audrey was the only female who has been beside him for his entire life. Of course, he has had plenty of women, but they tended to come and go like the wind. After his mother died when he was still young, Audrey became a motherly figure to him, the only woman he truly respected.

"But I haven't shown that, now have I?" Baldren thought.

Baldren's thoughts turned in an impure direction, wondering what it'd be like to be in the shower with the Major. The water dripping on her porcelain skin, his hands exploring every region of her delicate body, her sexy lips screaming his name endlessly as he tore down her silky walls. Noticing his erection, Baldren's animal lust took over and he walked towards the running shower, wearing nothing but a short towel.

"Hi, Audrey," he greeted after he roughly pulled back the shower curtain.

She blushed with embarrassment and covered her private areas with her arms. "Baldren! What're you-"

"There's no need to do that," he removed his towel to reveal his twitching cock- which was already starting to pre-cum- and invited himself in.

"You…" she lost her words when the L.C. broke through her defenses and passionately kissed her as he pressed his body against her with his hot, hard dick on her stomach. The kiss was so tender and warm; it felt like he wanted to do this for years. Her instincts were telling her to push him away, but she couldn't… or rather, she just didn't want to. Running her hands up and down her brother's back, Audrey closed her eyes and allowed herself to drown in Baldren's lust.

"Now what were you saying?" Baldren asked with glee as he ran his left hand down her golden hair.

Her face was beet red. "N-nothing. Never mind."

He chuckled. "You look even more gorgeous with your hair unbraided." He whispered as he pressed his lips against hers again.

While they kissed, Baldren stopped playing in her hair and ran his fingers down her back, butt, and tightly squeezed her thigh. He then stopped kissing her and brought his lips to the left side of her neck as he slowly glided his free hand up her inner thigh.

"Ahh, Baldren…" the Major moaned as she dug her nails into her brother's back.

In response to Audrey's sexy moans, the L.C. rubbed her hips and rushed his hand to her numb clit. First, he playfully flicked it then he got down to business and roughly rub it at an even pace.

Audrey dug her nails even deeper into him. "Baldren… oohh… nhhh…"

He stopped sucking the Major's neck and looked at her. "Do you want more?"

"You know the answer to that."

"I'll do more if you beg for it," he smirked as he trailed his left hand to her chest and stroked it.

She tightly closed her eyes and sighed. "Why… should I? You're… the one… who wanted… this…" the words barely escaped her mouth.

"Well, since you put it that way…"

The L.C. stopped rubbing her clit and slowly entered a finger into his sister's juicy, warm pussy.

As he rocked her core with every hard thrust, Baldren placed his lips on her left ear and whispered, "You're so tight, Audrey…"

"Aahhh…really?"

"Yeah…" he kissed her earlobe.

In somewhat of a daze, Audrey's brother brought his other hand from her chest to in between her breasts down to her smooth stomach. After caressing it, he tickled the area around her navel.

"Ha ha, stop teasing me," Audrey chuckled.

A bright smile appeared on Baldren's face. "I haven't heard you laugh in a long time."

"There hasn't been anything to laugh about," she stated.

"True," he agreed. "But I hope this helps."

The L.C. removed the dripping wet finger from his sister's pussy and trailed it up her stomach, chest, and throat and ran it across her lower lip. The Major then opened her mouth and slowly sucked Baldren's finger, getting drunk off her own cum. Meanwhile, her brother once again journeyed his free hand up her inner thigh, but this time he inserted two fingers inside her. Two of his big fingers clogging up her firm walls a little too much for her, and her brother's fingers became wetter and wetter with every impale. The L.C. took out his finger from his sister's mouth and used it to swirl around her right nipple. The Major then called out his name as he rubbed it.

Baldren removed his fingers from his sister's insides and placed his dick on her pussy; the moaned at the same time when their hot body parts rubbed against each other. He then tightly pressed their bodies together and grinded on his sister. They groaned endlessly as Baldren's fat, hard dick bumped on Audrey's clit, stomach, and thighs. Audrey wrapped her left leg around her brother's waist, as if to bring him closer; she wanted, needed him to get a little closer so she could really feel his cock stroke all around her dripping wet pussy lips.

After some more rough grinds, it was Audrey's animal lust that took over this time. She grabbed Baldren and knocked him against the wall.

"Audrey?!" he was shocked.

"Sorry, brother…"

She got on her knees and wrapped her lips around Baldren's thick cock. She then began sucking it hard, her lips and tongue knocking every inch of him.

"Ooohhh, Audrey…mmm….go deeper…" he grabbed a fistful of Audrey's hair, lightly pushing her deeper into him.

After sucking his dick, the Major licked up his six-pack to his chest to his throat and lustfully kissed him. While tongue wrestling, Audrey descended her left hand down her hard torso and gave his twitching cock a hand job. The L.C. moaned into his sister's mouth and used his hands to rub her back and squeezed her ass.

The water was starting to turn lukewarm, but that didn't matter to either of them. The only thing that did was their dripping wet bodies being touched, kissed, and licked. Shockwaves didn't fail to enter them as Audrey sucked on Baldren's lower lip and kissed her way down to the right side of his neck, sucking it while still playing with his cock.

They soon began to shiver, and not just because of the water. Not wanting to let Audrey "win', Baldren flipped her over, opened her legs, and rubbed her clit.

"This isn't your first time, is it?"

An annoyed expression was on Audrey's face. "Are you serious? Of course it isn't."

"Then who'd you do it with?" he was curious.

"That's none of your business."

"It wasn't with Dirk, was it?"

"Don't be stupid."

He chuckled and proceeded to enter her. They moaned and shivered as Baldren's big cock jammed Audrey's flaming, overflowing, ultra-tight walls. He wrapped her left leg around his waist and began slowly thrusting her. That was hard to do because her walls were already starting to consume him. After a few more thrusts in and out of Audrey's walls, he pulled out and whispered into the Major's ear,

"Turn around, Audrey," he ordered in a husky voice.

She obeyed and the L.C. massaged her back and licked and kissed her nape. While she was distracted, Baldren entered her butthole, still pleasuring the back of her neck.

"Baldren, this hurts…" she began to cry.

"It'll be OK," he didn't like seeing his normally tough sister like this, so he jabbed the rest of himself into her and rubbed her hips. When his sister calmed down, he grabbed onto her hips and went in and out of her at snail's pace.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked in a concerned manner.

She sighed. "A little… but it feels so good. Mmm… go faster…"

He moaned at the Major's request and screamed her name every time his cock hit her walls.

"Oh, god! Audrey! AHH!"

"Baldren… you… mmm… nhh… ohh…"

"I think I'm going to…"

"Yeah, me too…"

And with that, the L.C. came into his sister's ass and Audrey immediately followed, going into a trance. When they came to, Baldren carefully pulled out of her and embraced her. It was around that time when they realized how icy cold the water was, so they quickly took a shower and got out.

The siblings were now in Baldren's bedroom, cuddling under the covers and still naked, and Baldren enjoying Audrey's sweet scent and the feel of her soft, smooth skin.

"Audrey…" Baldren began. "I know we don't say it enough, but I worry about you. I care about you." He put stress on the last sentence.

"We don't say it enough? We don't say it at all!" she reminded him.

He sighed. "You're hopeless, Audrey."

"You're the one who's hopeless." She snapped. "But it's a nice gesture. I care about you, too. You know that."

The L.C's heart skipped a beat. "I think… you're the only woman for me."

She was wide-eyed. "Where'd that come from?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'm not sure why I did what I did, but I don't want it to be only a one time thing. What I mean is that you're the only woman who stood by me through thick and thin, who understands me."

She blushed. "Same. After our mother died, I wanted approval from boys so badly because our father wasn't paying much attention to us."

Baldren brought his sister closer to him. "Oh, Audrey…"

The Major buried her face into her brother's chest and broke down into tears. "I curse myself every day for my weaknesses! But for what end?"

He joined in Audrey's crying. "Yeah, I know. I was like that too."

When they were done crying, Baldren said gently, "Be careful in your next battle, OK?"

"I will. Besides, you're the one who needs the extra training, judging on your last performance."

"What? But I beat you this time!" he whined.

She nuzzled on his neck. "Ha ha! Just kidding! You be careful too, Baldren."

"I love you, Audrey." It's been a long time since he last said that to anyone.

"I love you too, Baldren." She smiled. Finally, someone was able to bring true happiness into her life. "Good night." She drifted into sleep.

"Good night." He rubbed her back. "The next time those Cadets touch you, they'll be hell to pay."

My bad if these two were OOC at the end, but there has to be more to them then just "KILL THE DARSCENS!" and "Hail Gallia!" So, I decided to give them a "good" side. Please R&R! I welcome all kinds of con-crit. Peace!


End file.
